unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Purple Ninjakoopa
We're deleting everything, but if you wish to keep any articles, use Template:Holdon.Knife 19:51, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Read the sitenotice.Knife 19:52, 6 August 2007 We aren't moving, we're just transferring content from the editthis.wiki.com.Knife 19:57, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Sure.Knife 20:00, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Ummm... everything you luisted on my page previously.Knife 18:20, 8 August 2007 (UTC) I think the game should just be hidden from the community, since it doesn't appear in random page or all pages. The Namespace should take care of it.Knife 05:02, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Now for the images...Knife 06:10, 9 August 2007 (UTC) WE can't just leave them in the world of unused.Knife 06:13, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Also, new orders will come tommorow. Thanks for helping out.Knife 06:14, 9 August 2007 (UTC) K, now we just need to change the logo and delete all templates and we're done.Knife 20:26, 9 August 2007 (UTC) How about a comprimise of unmario and userwiki?Knife 23:09, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Uh those haters you removed are apart of Anti-Child Association Ur A NinjaKoopa Main Page Since the MarioWiki changed its Main Page dramatically, I think it's only fitting that ours should mirror it. I'm not savvy in this kind of area at all and don't want to screw anything up, so do you have any ideas/experience? Waluigi Freak 99 18:35, 1 September 2007 (UTC) The Toadsworth Scandal/Toad Revolt Merge There's not too much substantial content in Toadsworth Scandal that wasn't already discussed on the Toad Revolt page. (Except for the curse on the video. However, I'll be making a website devoted to the Toad Revolt and will link to it from the Toad Revolt page; I'll put that joke there.) --Waluigi Freak 99 00:23, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Restoring I'm starting to do it... (i.e. Super Mario Moonshine. Mr. Guy Revival I'm not sure how. Nearly everyone at the Mario Wiki think this site is stupid or just dead, and I heard they'll go mad if you mention this place in their territory. [[User:Mr. Guy|Mr. Guy, well, a sysop here told me that on the forums of the MW when I mentioned the game Mario's House]] Yeah, I think so. Mr. Guy 'K Mr. Guy Wait, what kind of page? Mr. Guy Hmmm... Wipe Projects? Mr. Guy You might need another sysop If ou make me sysop i will help out alot. PR Thing Yeah... Mr. Guy #. 'K #. Not sure... telling others to come? #. Yes. Mr. Guy Oh, So you HATE Mario and Want Him and Everyone else who lkes him DEAD?! Right? :-King Bowser Koopa Wait-Roll with it?! How can I possibly 'Roll with it'? Even if I hated Mario, I would still not wish something as cruel as THIS happen to him. So why should I 'Roll with it'? :-King Bowser Koopa *cough* 1337Yoshi *cough* Uberninja1337 Yeah, I guess. :ph43r: Uberninja1337 I already have. 1337YoshiUberninja1337 wuz heer! Wow...You just said a lot of random names... :-King Bowser Koopa Wait, who are you? o: You have my Ludicolo =3 18:21, 7 July 2008 (UTC) 42 uh. 18:29, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Not really. Ok, I might help out. 18:37, 7 July 2008 (UTC) I came down here to play the new Game here, and it seems as if i have a random account. So i thought 'Hey what the heck.' Now my new goal is to get and account with every wiki. KB99 hmm...ok. KB99 No. The Guy Well, I'm not sure. Wait... I think Jorge could be in MW Chat now... I'll try! Mr. Guy, thank someguy 4 tabs, so I can be in Chat ANd here at the same time! I'm sure he can think of something... Or you could tell the BaconGuy we're not going to be more like Uncyclopedia. EVER. Mr. Guy, maybe my second Idea's better. Who am I? I am just your average everydayu person from a forum site that I will not reveal who just happened to see this website, found it hilariously funny, and wanted to be a part of it. Also, fine, you can do Captain Norton, but I only ask you leave the Stupid Mario Galaxy part alone. Just let me know when you are going to edit him so I can transfer it over to Captain Norton's Brother. Xadiret Xadiret 20:48, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Is organization a crime? I just removed IAs, which are inactive anyways. 18:41, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Late hi hi lol Guiliant 16:09, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Brother Nice to see a Koopa Bros fan here. --Blue Ninjakoopa 23:13, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Hello, you can find me on Kirby Wiki, Smash Wiki, and Mario Wiki (the better one). On Mario Wiki, I'm R.O.B 128 :--Blue Ninjakoopa 02:29, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Did you just tell me to go work? I take orders from noone. And what do you mean by shames. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 02:36, 13 August 2008 (UTC) I happen to be a fan of the Marioverse in general. What are you guys, fans of Chad Warden? :--Blue Ninjakoopa 02:39, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Chad Warden is an obnoxious fat bastard who hates nintendo and misuses the N word. Since I am African American myself, I hate his freakin' guts. I guessed that this wiki hated nintendo (more so Mario) as well, but I might be wrong... am I? :--Blue Ninjakoopa 02:45, 13 August 2008 (UTC) The world would be better off without imbosiles like Chad. Sorry about the misunderstanding, bro :( This wiki does seem to be fun. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 02:52, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Are you a user over at the Mariowiki as well? Super Luigi Sunshine 19:14, 13 August 2008 (UTC) I recently discovered I was actually registered over here, actually. I used to go by Super Luigi Sunshine at the Mariowiki, but now my usahrname is Garlic Man. Now tell me who you are. Super Luigi Sunshine 19:18, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Well, I'll probably be editing over here more or less. Super Luigi Sunshine 19:46, 13 August 2008 (UTC) We have much in common. You'd be an excellent addition to MarioWiki (although I can't match you because my name is R.O.B 128). :--Blue Ninjakoopa 20:55, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Really? That's cool :) You and I can relate well. Are you part of smash wiki as well? :--Blue Ninjakoopa 21:10, 13 August 2008 (UTC)